The Sizzling Scampinis!
'''The Sizzling Scampinis '''is the 12th episode of Season 2 and the 31st episodes of the series. Molly and Gil pass by a big circus tent on their way to school and they check it out. They see the "Sizzing Scampini" brothers practicing their act and the ringmaster invites them to see the Bubble Brothers Very Popular Big Top Circus show that night. This leads the Guppies into a day of learning all about the circus and what is at the circus to see. *Molly *Gil *Goby *Deema *Oona *Nonny *Mr. Grouper *Bubble Puppy *Little Fish *Ringmaster *Scampini Brothers *Circus Audience *Bear *Chipmunks *Circus, Circus - Pop Song *The Circus Dance - Dance Song *Duck-Pie - Lunch Joke Molly greets the audience before trying to say, "its time for bubble guppies" but Gil suddenly rushes by making a very loud racket by pretending to be a clown. Everytime she says it he comes by to do something, then when he plans to throw a pie in her face he falls backwards! Molly swims over to ask if he is okay and she pulls the pie tin from his face, to which he says "It's time for Bubble Guppies!" then honks his nose twice. After the theme song, Molly, Gil, and Bubble Puppy are on their way to school when they see a circus being set up! They go to investigate to see the Ringmaster commanding three lobsters to tight-rope walk, while on a unicycle. He then greets the Guppies and Puppy when one of the brothers drops a ball. Bubble Puppy swims over to play with it and he gives it to Gil, who he wants to throw it. Gil tells him it isn't his, but the Ringmaster tells him its okay because they have a bunch more. Gil thanks him and he tells them that he hopes they come tonight to the circus and they leave for school. In school they inform the others about their time out when they came across the circus. Nonny and Deema mention how they've never been to the circus and Mr. Grouper begins to tell them of the things you can see at the circus. Like bright clown noses and makeup, and the animals like lions, seals, or elephants. Besides that you'll also see jugglers, who juggle balls. This inspires Molly to sing, "Circus, Circus". Nonny wants to find his seal some things to juggle at the Circus supply store. Deema asks him what he needs and Nonny informs her of his request. She then asks the seal her name, to which Nonny informs her it is Lucile. Deema then throws a bunch of juggling balls to the tip of her nose, going in a blue, red, blue, red, blue, red, order until she asks the audience which ball would come next. She then sees more balls, this time in a pattern instead of color. They are star, star, stripes. They pack up all the balls in a blue box and Mr. Grouper decides it must be Lunchtime! Lunch joke: duck pie, where Nonny ducks to avoid a flying pie, which winds up Gil having a pie on his face. Molly mentions all sorts of things to see and do while at the circus. She then mentions that she had no idea Gil could juggle, and he claims its easy. His "balls" suddenly pop into normal fish! Apparently his balls were really little fish. They then swim off when Molly says "fishy" and Gil swims away. In class, Deema and the others are performing in a circus. Deema walks a tightrope, while Goby plays the ringmaster. Oona is the lion tamer with Gil and Nonny as her lions, and Mr. Grouper plays the clown! They then go outside. For this story, Oona and Goby pretend to be clowns going on a camping trip. They set up their tent and Oona mentions they should go throw a hike now that they finished. She also suggest they take their backpack and pack it with clown stuff, like noses, wigs, and the unicycle. And so they go on their hike. Oona points out the trail map and she wants to go on the Chipmunk trail since they may see some chipmunks. They go on the trail and before long they find one! Suddenly the chipmunk runs away and they turn to see a big bear! Luckily they get away as Goby comme nts that he doesn't think it followed them. So they continue to travel the chipmunk trail and see two chipmunks! But again the bear scares both the chipmunks, and guppies, away... Oona sees Goby not following her and she turns to see him stuck on a branch. She tells him to leave it since the bear is coming and they hide. Only to scare each other in the process... Oona then points out their lost until she remembers if they follow the Chipmunk trail, it will lead them back to the Tent. Oona also points out the Green, Yellow, Brown format and they go back. Soon they come to three trails, one is blue, yellow, green, and the other is red, orange, yellow. They remember their pattern and continue back to the tent. Soon its night fall but they made it! As they go to get inside, Goby notices his backpack is back and the bear pops out! They see him all dressed up as a clown, juggling chipmunks, and riding the unicycle. They realize what the bear really wanted and they all lived happily after ever... Deema then sings, "The Circus Dance". Molly sees Gil performing as a lion tamer. Gil tells her to stand back, and that the lions are dangerous and he gets them to stand up. She does not believe him though, seeing as their just little fish with lion attire on. But he makes them rawr anyway, but when the smallest and littlest refuses, Gil somehow manages to make it but it blows him away! They then go to the Circus since its now evening. The Ringmaster then greets the audience as everyone sits. The Guppies have also been put into the show. Deema performs as a clown while Nonny commands the elephant that Molly and Oona ride on. Gil meanwhile, gets to perform with the Sizzling Scampini brothers! Meanwhile, Bubble Puppy tries to get his ball but he accidentally loses it onto the scene of the circus and accidentally launches himself through the cannon and gets stuck on the tightrope! Gil has the elephant step onto the see-saw and launches him into the air too and with some quick work Gil and Bubble Puppy safely make it down! The Ringmaster once again talks to the crowd and audience as the episode ends. Molly once again points out the many things at the circus and Gil discusses them all. Molly points out that he forgot the lions and when Gil suddenly remembers he sees the lion behind him! It rawrs and throws him off stage! Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes who have Molly as a Main Character Category:Episodes that Gil is the Main Character Category:Episodes that have Bubble Puppy as a Main Character Category:Bubble Guppies Episodes